Son nom était Piers
by Ylith
Summary: Suite à RE6. Christ est celui qui reste. Et il se doit d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à la famille Nivans, sans se douter un seul instant des lourds secrets cachés par son jeune lieutenant. One-shot (mais peut être plus prochainement!)


Hello à toutes et à tous! Avec le retour de RE2 sur nos écrans, cette fic que j'avais commencé à l'époque est revenue me chatouiller gentiment. Pour l'instant c'est un one-shot mais j'ai vraiment envie de créer une fin heureuse pour notre Chris préféré. Bonne lecture dans tous les cas!

* * *

 **Son nom était Piers**

Chris était assis dans sa voiture depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il devait annoncer le décès d'un de ses hommes à leurs familles. Aussi difficile que ce soit, il insistait pour le faire personnellement. La seule fois où il avait manqué à cette parole était lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire après l'Edonia. Il avait appris par la suite que c'était Piers qui s'en était chargé avant de partir à sa recherche. Et voilà qu'il devait à présent annoncer la nouvelle de la mort du jeune homme à sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette foutue voiture. Et il gardait ses yeux bruns braqués sur la porte d'entrée de la demeure Nivans.

C'était une maison minuscule dans un quartier extrêmement modeste de Los Angeles. La nuit venue, il était même peu recommandable de trainer dans ces rues. La maisonnette était vétuste mais semblait bien entretenue. Il y avait un banc défraichi sur le porche en bois mais le drapeau américain qui ondulait doucement dans la brise du soir était immaculé. Tout comme la plaque de la boite aux lettres. Claire et lisible même depuis là où il se trouvait. Pour être sûr que le facteur ne la rate pas. Pour être sûr que toutes les lettres venant du front trouvent leur chemin vers leur destination.

Chris serra et desserra ses poings sur le volant pour la centième fois. Puis soudain, dans un même mouvement, il saisit son béret du BSAA qui reposait sur le siège passager et sortit la voiture. Il traversa la route en quelques enjambées à peine, coiffant son béret sur ses courts cheveux bruns tout en marchant. Il n'avait pas pris le dossier avec lui, ni la reconnaissance de courage, ni la médaille. Il savait que cela ne rendait que la nouvelle pire à supporter. Recevoir un morceau de métal pour la vie d'un fils, d'un frère ou d'un mari. Grotesque. Et plus insultant qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il frappa à la porte, retenant une grimace irritée lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait cogné bien plus fort que nécessaire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait annoncer cette terrible nouvelle, il avait l'espoir dérisoire que personne ne soit là. Que ce ne soit pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas à avoir à délivrer la nouvelle à ce moment là. Mais il savait au fond de lui-même que cela ne rendrait pas la chose plus facile plus tard.

Alors qu'il attendait fébrilement que quelqu'un ouvre la porte, serrant et desserrant ses poings nerveusement, il laissa son regard glisser le long de la façade et du porche. Et là son cœur s'arrêta. Sous ses yeux, un vélo d'enfant. Minuscule, à pompons roses et pailletés. Son cerveau s'éteignit, incapable d'analyser les informations que les yeux lui transmettaient. Tout comme les bruits de petits pas pressés à l'intérieur de la maison et la voix fluette qui hurlait à tue tête :

 _-Papi, papi, papi,_ _papi_ , _papi_ !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et il tourna vivement la tête, fixant le vide un instant avant de baisser les yeux. Ce qu'il vit finit de broyer son cœur déjà en miettes. Là, lui arrivant à peine à mi-cuisses, se tenait une petite fille. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, coiffés en deux couettes sur sa tête, et dans ses bras se trouvait une figurine GI Joe. Elle le dévisageait sans aucune crainte de ces yeux qu'il reconnut avec effroi. De grands yeux noisettes, si clairs, qu'ils tiraient presque sur le gris. Anthracite. _Ses_ yeux.

-C'est pas vrai Zooey ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte toute seule !

Un mouvement derrière l'enfant le tira violemment de sa paralysie et il braqua aussitôt son attention sur l'adulte qui le faisait face. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, brune elle aussi, qui prit la petite fille dans ses bras en un geste protecteur face à cet inconnu. Elle lui adressa néanmoins un sourire poli alors que l'enfant se pressait contre elle, gardant un œil sur Chris.

-Je suis désolée, fit la jeune femme en ouvrant un peu plus la porte du pied. On attend des nouvelles de son père depuis maintenant une semaine et elle bondit sur tout ce qui porte un uniforme !

Elle se mit à rire doucement, s'adressant à voix basse à la fillette dans une langue que Chris ne reconnut pas dans son état. Il était trop choqué, restant toujours pétrifié sur place. Une fille. Piers avait une fille. Elle devait avoir à peine cinq ans. Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais parlé ? Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui et il ne sut comment réagir. En temps normal, il aurait retiré son béret, demandé à entrer puis aurait annoncé la nouvelle d'un ton le plus doux possible. Mais là, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était commotionné. Son plan avait déraillé. Une fille. Piers avait une fille. Comment annoncer à une gamine de cinq ans qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son père ? Et à cette jeune femme, sans nul doute la compagne de Piers, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus non plus ?...Pourquoi diable n'avait-il rien dit ?!

Chris serra les poings, les traits soudain tirés, et du coin de l'œil il vit le sourire s'effacer sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il essaya immédiatement de retrouver son calme mais il était trop tard. A la pâleur de la jeune femme, il sut qu'elle avait comprit. Et il se sentit encore plus misérable que la minute précédente pour lui avoir fait comprendre d'une telle façon.

-Zooey, fit-elle en forçant un sourire et obligeant l'enfant à détacher son regard de Chris. Et si tu allais jouer un peu avec Red, _n_ _iña_? Je crois qu'il s'est réveillé.

La fillette jeta un nouveau regard à Chris qui demeurait pathétiquement immobile face à elles puis acquiesça doucement. La jeune femme lui adressa ce qui devait être un mot doux dans cette langue étrangère, avant de placer un baiser sur sa tempe et de la déposer au sol. A peine ses pieds étaient-ils en contact avec le parquet qu'elle partit en courant dans la maison. Chris la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans une autre pièce et une violente nausée l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui. Ca y était. Le moment qu'il redoutait tant. Inspirant profondément et levant la main pour ôter son béret, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle l'interrompit vivement, levant la main devant elle en un mouvement autoritaire :

-Non, fit-elle d'une voix ferme. Pas tout de suite. Pas comme ça…

Il obéit, fermant doucement la bouche et serrant son béret dans son poing. Il comprenait. Il pouvait attendre, même si garder ça à l'intérieur lui faisait mal à en hurler. Il savait que c'était pire pour elle. En tant que femme de soldat, cette situation avait du hanter ses nuits, l'accompagnant à chaque instant de la journée, attendant fébrilement que Piers repasse le pas de la porte, redoutant chaque visite qui apporterait l'atroce nouvelle…Et voilà que ça y était. Le porteur de nouvelle insoutenable était bel et bien là. Et c'était Chris cet ignoble personnage. Il se méprisait à cet instant.

La jeune femme s'était entourée de ses bras, essayant de stopper des frissons qui la parcouraient. Il faisait pourtant beau aujourd'hui. Un jour comme il n'y en avait pas eu depuis un moment à Los Angeles. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui offrir sa veste pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. Mais ce maudit uniforme n'en avait pas. Encore une absurdité.

Il se redressa légèrement, presque garde à vous, lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau et il soupira intérieurement lorsqu'elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Au moins, elle ne lui claquait pas la porte au nez. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la suivit docilement au travers des petites pièces de la demeure, gardant son regard devant lui. Certes il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur cet endroit où Piers avait vécu avec cette famille dont il n'avait jamais parlé, ce refuge si précieux que pas une fois il ne l'avait mentionné. Non pas par honte, Chris le savait bien, mais par volonté de le garder en sécurité, lui et ses habitants. Il aurait aimé en découvrir plus sur cette facette de son feu lieutenant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais cela aurait été trahir Piers. S'il n'en avait pas parlé, c'est qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Chris soit au courant. Ni lui ni personne d'autre. Aussi, il ne fouillerait pas dans sa vie privée. C'était une question de respect. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il pénétra à la suite de la jeune femme dans la cuisine, restant un peu en retrait dans l'encadrement de la porte. La pièce était petite et plutôt vieillotte mais propre et bien tenue. Une table en formica était appuyée contre un mur, entourée de trois chaises, et il vit de coin de l'œil une chaise d'enfant bien rangée sous la fenêtre. Il y avait des dessins placardés sur le frigo, des photos aussi, et il se força une fois encore à détourner le regard, ne voulant pas paraître indiscret. Face à lui la jeune femme avait ouvert un placard et après avoir saisi ce qu'elle y cherchait, elle vint s'asseoir à la table. Elle déposa face à elle quatre verres et une bouteille d'alcool transparent. Cela aurait ébranlé Chris en temps normal mais il était déjà bien au-delà du stade de l'étonnement. Il essayait simplement de reprendre ses esprits pour mener à bien sa mission. Et cette jeune femme rendit les choses encore plus difficiles lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui :

-Ne restez pas debout, lui dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Venez-vous asseoir, Capitaine.

Il ne sut pourquoi son corps obéit avant son cerveau. Si c'était à cause des yeux brillants de souffrance de la jeune femme, ou son sourire emprunt de chagrin, ou même encore son ton si doux et pourtant si autoritaire. Comme si…Comme si elle essayait de le consoler lui aussi. Comme si elle comprenait qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle. Il s'assit donc tel un automate, gardant le dos droit et son béret crispé dans ses mains, ne sachant qu'en faire. Il ne releva même pas qu'elle connaisse son grade d'un simple coup d'œil à ses galons. Ca lui paraissait soudain bien futile. Elle ne le laissa pas reprendre ses esprits, plaçant un verre face à lui et le remplissant de cet alcool incolore. Il n'y toucha pas mais suivit des yeux la bouteille lorsqu'elle la ramena à elle pour se servir à son tour d'une main tremblante, renversant un peu de liquide sur la table. Puis il suivit le verre de la table aux lèvres crispées et regarda l'alcool disparaitre dans la gorge pâle. Elle grimaça à peine, essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main d'un geste peu distingué. Là, elle inspira profondément, son souffle tremblotant, avant de lever ses yeux brillants vers lui. Il se força à soutenir ce regard. C'était son devoir.

-Comment ? souffla-t-elle, le dévisageant attentivement, la tête appuyée sur le dos de sa main tenant toujours son verre vide.

Il avait préparé cette réponse dans sa tête, retourné son discours dans les moindres détails pour rendre honneur au courage de Piers sans rien divulguer de leur mission hautement confidentielle. « Il est mort en héros madame. Je n'ai jamais connu meilleur soldat, si loyal envers sa patrie, si courageux et fort. J'ai été fier d'être son officier supérieur et jamais je n'oublierai son dévouement à notre mission. » Tout ça était vrai, plus que vrai. Mais face à ce regard clair qui tentait de lire en lui, il se rendit compte qu'elle se fichait de tout ça. Que ça ne vaudrait rien, que ça ne suffirait pas. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait de toute façon ? Plus jamais Piers ne reviendrait chez eux. C'était ça la vérité. Peu importait son courage et son abnégation. Il était mort. Et lui, Chris, était encore là.

Aussi ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que sa volonté le quittait doucement. Il était temps de dire la vérité.

-Il…Il m'a sauvé la vie ma'am. Sans lui… Je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Elle semblait avoir cessé de respirer, ses yeux continuant à le traverser de part en part. Lui aussi retenait son souffle. Attendant avec une crainte qui lui était jusque là inconnue la sentence à son aveu, Chris ne put s'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois pris de court par la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit tristement, ses yeux débordant de larmes, roulant sur ses joues.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, souffla-t-elle avec un petit rire, mélangé à un sanglot. Crétin…

Elle secoua la tête à ce dernier mot, de nouvelles larmes et de nouveaux sanglots secouant son corps, et se versa un nouveau verre qu'elle but d'une traite, renversant un peu d'alcool sur sa joue. Peu importait au fond, car un troisième verre suivit. Chris la regardait, incapable de faire un geste. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des larmes de rage, des insultes aussi, une gifle peut être…Mais pas à cette acceptation résignée. Pas à ce calme douloureux. Cela le glaçait jusqu'aux os, le mal être s'insinuant par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était perdu. Il avait mal. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour rendre les choses meilleures. Il était impuissant.

Lorsqu'elle finit son quatrième verre, elle reprit son souffle, essayant avec peine de stopper ses sanglots. Il la regarda inspirer profondément, plusieurs fois, et admira intérieurement sa force de volonté lorsqu'il la vit retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers lui, les yeux clairs toujours emplis de larmes mais brillant aussi légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool :

-Vous êtes Christopher Redfield pas vrai ?

-Yes ma'am, acquiesça-t-il sans même réfléchir.

-Alors il vous a retrouvé…J'en étais sure…

Un léger sourire pétri de douleur et de tendresse apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Chris n'osa pas rompre le silence, même si des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, certaines d'entre elles d'une importance capitale. Elle connaissait son nom, son grade, le fait qu'il ait disparu en mission et que Piers l'ait cherché. Nul doute que son partenaire avait du lui dire tout ça…Mais qu'avait il dit d'autre ? Avait-il parlé de leurs missions ? Des déploiements ? Avait-il donné d'autres noms d'équipiers, des sites de la BSAA ? Que savait exactement cette femme ? Il aurait du demander tout ça à cet instant même car l'organisation ne pouvait pas être compromise. Mais il n'osa pas. Par pudeur, par respect. Il laisserait la compagne de Piers faire son deuil. Pour une fois, le protocole pouvait attendre.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait recommencé à le dévisager. Intensément. Et il se sentit mal à l'aise, se repositionnant maladroitement sur sa chaise. Elle s'en aperçut mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant, sans doute du à l'effet de l'alcool.

-Il parlait tellement de vous, déclara-t-elle alors avec un petit sourire, appuyant son menton dans sa main. Vous étiez son héros.

-Je n'ai rien d'un héros ma'am, répondit-il d'un ton sombre en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, toujours crispées sur son béret.

-Mon frère le croyait pourtant.

Il releva brusquement la tête, rencontrant de nouveau le regard clair qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde. Son frère ? Mais alors… ? Il s'en rendit soudain compte. Il comprit l'origine de son trouble jusque là. Les yeux qui le fixaient étaient les mêmes que celui de la fillette. Les mêmes que les _siens_. Anthracites. Comment avait-il pu rater ça ?

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Chris vit du coin de l'œil la jeune femme essuyer rapidement ses joues et il se leva d'un bond, au garde à vous, lorsqu'une vieille femme entra dans la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux poivre et sel et semblait légèrement voutée sous le poids des sacs de commissions qu'elle portait. Sans même y penser, Chris prit un sac de ses bras alors que la sœur de Piers fit de même. Cette dernière lui adressa un léger sourire de remerciements avant de se retourner vers la vieille dame. Chris vit le regard de cette dernière passer de lui, aux verres sur la table à la jeune femme aux yeux rougis. Et le visage ridé se décomposa, des larmes apparaissant dans les yeux cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes. Des yeux couleur de la mer.

-Oh…sanglota-t-elle en vacillant légèrement.

Aussitôt Chris se précipita pour la soutenir, la jeune femme faisant de même. Et avec un profond soulagement, il s'aperçut que la vieille dame ne le repoussa pas. A contraire, elle sembla s'appuyer de tout son poids sur lui. Ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Et Chris la regarda avec des yeux ronds avaler d'une traite le verre d'alcool qui lui faisait face. Sans un mot, elle fit signe à la jeune femme de remplir son verre ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, se rasseyant à la table. Chris hésita un instant, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux pour lui de partir maintenant que la famille était là. Mais la vieille dame tendit sa main ridée vers lui et il la prit dans la sienne, sans y penser. Elle le serra avec une force qui le surprit et se rassit sans un mot. Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle tenait la bouteille dans ses mains. Avec des gestes lents, elle prit le verre qui lui faisait face et le leva, portant un toast silencieux au quatrième verre qui reposait sur la table, le verre toujours plein que personne n'avait touché. Et il comprit. Ce verre, c'était celui de Piers. Et ils buvaient à sa mémoire. Aussi, sans un mot, tenant toujours la main frêle et ridée dans la sienne, il leva son verre à son tour et avala le liquide d'une traite. Quant aux larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux juste après, elles étaient surement dues à l'alcool qui lui brulait la gorge. Oui. C'était surement ça.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut! J'ai des tas d'idées en tête pour une fic Chris/OC, j'espère que cela vous intéressera! A très bientôt!


End file.
